


Truth or Dare

by Tabbyluna



Category: Motorcity (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Questioning, Teenagers, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbyluna/pseuds/Tabbyluna
Summary: "Okay then, I dare you to... I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in this room on the lips."
Relationships: Claire/Julie Kane
Kudos: 3





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for a friend. Stay strong, we'll get through this.

It was a pretty decent start to a sleepover. Every girl in Claire and Julie’s class was invited, there were plenty of healthy, wholesome, Kane Co. approved snacks for the girls to eat, and all evening the girls found ways to enjoy themselves. Doing each other’s hair, giving each other makeovers, singing along to Kane Co. approved pop songs, and watching romantic movies together. Those activities defined the first few hours. Claire’s parents were still awake, and the girls all weren’t that bored yet. 

But after those few hours, after Claire’s parents sleepily told them all that it was time to go to bed, after all the adults had gone off to sleep, that was when the true fun could begin. 

The movies were beginning to get repetitive, recycling the same safe plot with the same wholesome romances. Those movies were always about prioritising nation and safety over love and risk. To those young teenage girls, it got boring after the second flick. The singing eventually stopped too, because everyone sang all the songs that they knew. Twice. Everyone finished all the snacks, and if they didn’t find a new activity to occupy themselves with, they were all going to get bored. 

And when a group of girls got bored during a sleepover, it was when they began making their own fun. 

They started by telling ghost stories. Stories that they made up just to scare themselves. Stories that their grandparents and older siblings told them once. Some were great, but some were totally boring. And then one of the girls had this idea to play a game she learned from her cousin.

“She told me that they play it all the time down in Motorcity,” Holly whispered, trying to keep her voice as quiet as possible. Everyone was immediately hooked with intrigue once she mentioned the ‘M’ word. The propaganda had yet to fully sink in. And at their age, girls were drawn to the taboo the same way a moth was drawn to a lamp. “So, what you do is that you ask someone whether she wants to do a truth or a dare. If she says ‘truth’, then you ask her a question about herself, and she has to tell the truth no matter what. If she says ‘dare’, then you need to dare her to do something, and then she has to do the dare no matter what.”

Routine, order, structure, that was the norm in Deluxe. Novelty was a rarity, so to a group of bored teenage girls, that new game intrigued them all. They all agreed to it, and sat together in a circle. Knee to knee, giggling with nervous excitement.

And so the game began, with the first dare being Holly daring the girl on her left to steal more snacks from the kitchen. She returned victorious, with a small pack. And then it was her turn. “Truth or dare?” She asked the girl on her left. 

“Truth,” she answered.

“Do you have a crush on anyone?” She asked.

And she answered that she liked a boy named David. The girls snickered.

And then that girl turned to the girl on her right. One redhead with bangs, Julie Kapulsky. “Julie? Truth or dare?”

She smiled, reaching for a snack, carefully considering her options. “Hmm… I think I’ll pick ‘dare’.” Even as a child, young Julie Kapulsky found daring action easier than admitting deep secrets.

“Okay then, I dare you to…” She looked around the dimly lit room, thinking for something to dare her to do. It needed to be something scary, maybe something gross, if not something kind of embarrassing to be any fun. But she didn’t know what could possibly fall under those categories. Homes in Deluxe were neither designed nor decorated for games like Truth or Dare. But regardless, she needed to think of something. So she decided that something she would never think to do otherwise would suffice. “I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in this room on the lips.”

Julie’s expression changed from somewhat cheery to nervous almost immediately. All the girls in the room watched her still, eagerly awaiting her next more. Swallowing, Julie shuffled over to the centre of the circle, and the girls surrounding her waited. Anticipating. Who did she think was the prettiest girl in this room?

Slowly, Julie considered her options, and then turned to Claire. And when she did, Claire’s eyes widened. “Jules… do you think...?” She pointed to herself.

“Yeah.” And slowly, she leaned down, and gave her a chaste peck on the lips.

It was a quick one, lasting for less than five seconds, but after Julie pulled away from her it was obvious what they had done. Earlier, while they were giving each other makeovers, Claire had taken out a makeup kit and helped everyone put a little something on. Claire and Julie had on different shades, and those two colours had mixed when they kissed. 

“Okay, so who’s next?” Asked Julie as she shuffled back into her place, a smile returning to her face. And the next girl, the girl on her left, asked for truth.

They played the game a few more times, moving two times around the circle. Afterwards, they grew sleepy, and so they pulled out their sleeping bags and went to bed. No one brushed their teeth. No one else kissed anyone else either. They needed to get more inventive with their dares after that since repeated dares, according to Holly, were boring.

Julie positioned her sleeping bag next to Claire’s bed, and climbed in. A part of her wished that she had her official Kane Co. approved stuffed kitten doll, but she had decided against bringing it to that sleepover. She was growing up, and it would have been embarrassing to show up to a sleepover with so many people with her doll. They were supposed to have outgrown those things by now. 

Glancing up at Claire, who had fallen asleep the moment her head hit the pillow, a part of her wished that she could have just had the slumber party for the two of them. Then, she could have brought her toy. While she could sleep without it, she liked to have it with her. It was comforting, especially during nights where she needed to think about things.

Tonight was one of those nights. Before then, she hadn’t ever considered kissing a girl. In all honesty, she had never considered kissing anyone. She heard that it was common for girls her age to begin thinking about these things, but she never really did. Not even when Claire and all the other girls in her class did and started talking about these things. Her teachers told her that she might just be a late bloomer. Julie never really talked about it with her Dad, instead, she wished her mom was still around to talk to about these things.

She felt like she wanted to talk to someone about it.

Julie had no idea what her Dad’s opinion on girls who liked other girls was. She had never really asked, and she didn’t know any other woman personally in Deluxe who liked girls either. At least, another woman who was open about it. And she was, without a doubt, nervous. Because when she dipped down to kiss her, she found that she kind of liked it. Her heart raced, and it felt good pressing their lips together. It was a little slippery because of the makeup, but other than that it was exciting. She was glad that the room was dimly lit, because she was sure that she was blushing profusely while they did it. And as the hours of the night ticked by, she continued to sit there, dwelling on her thoughts.

She thought about her Dad, and whether or not he would approve. Then she moved on to thinking about the kiss itself. How would it have been like if she had done it a bit longer. What if she had opened her mouth during that kiss? What if Claire had done that? And as she stared at the ceiling, she thought about Claire. Sleeping above her, face still caked with smudged makeup. Pretty with her eyes closed and her expression serene. Julie wondered if Claire liked that kiss just as much as she did.


End file.
